lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/This Week's Page Awards
Hello, fellow LEGOs, this is my page awards, for all pages that I feel need some form of award; my honor! Remember, no page can BEE on two of these Awards Ceremonies, and these are all subjective. Here they are for this week: 1. Bee Movie Master Ya like jazz? Well I do! Bee Movie Master is the ghost from Ninjago, but with Barry Bee Benson's head! The image isn't perfect, but the page is! Sure, his first quote may just be the normal Bee Movie script (which my waifus Jerry Seinfeld, Andy Robin, Barry Marder, and Spike Feresten wrote, not me), but the other quotes are my own! Whether they be ���� (Emojibot), No quarter! Scurvy pirate (Sky Lord and R), sdrawkcab (when leaving the game), and kiffolisk (Tool Totem), all versions of his quote besides the entering one are my own modifications of the Bee Movie script. Bee Movie's script still belongs to my waifus Jerry Seinfeld, Andy Robin, Barry Marder, and Spike Feresten, but I still give this the award of Top Page! 2. LEGO Multiverse LEGO Multiverse's explanation is short and simple, QUITE unlike the page itself; the page has a TON of franchises, all packs that aren't from Custom Franchises are Trail's own pack ideas (his Custom Franchise pack ideas are still his, though :P), but Allinol, Buy & Large, I give this the award of Longest Page! 3. LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate Dimensions Ultimate gets the award of Innovation, for the Fusion Red Brick! 4. My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack You can tell all the effort put into the page! All the levels are grouped together, which is actually a pretty good idea, especially because a lot of my levels are pretty short, though the two so far in this are long, which is also a good thing! The addition of cutscene transcripts is also a good idea, one that, although on LEGO Dimensions Wiki, has not been used too much until this page on LEGO Dimensions Customs Wiki! Overall, I give the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack the award of Best Story Pack! 5. LEGO Dimensions: Quantum Havoc I give Quantum Havoc the award of including the Coolest Custom Franchises! 6. LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 I give Year 3 by Angry Little Yoshi the award of Coolest New Abilities! 7. LEGO 1001 Spears: Vega LEGO 1001 Spears Vega is my idea of LEGO Dimensions' Year 3 and 4, and let me just say it is FAB - you get to explore all sorts of space places and such, and the cutscenes are great, as long as you have a sense of humor at all! For a Wii U exclusive, though, the Gamepad is never used, but outside of that, Vega will provide an awesome experience! I give LEGO 1001 Spears: Vega the award of All Original Franchises. 8. The Great Pyramid of Time The Great Pyramid of Time is the first level of DetectiveSky's LEGO Voidhoppers, and this is an AWESOME level, from the labyrinth, Starclimber's ruin, the titular Great Pyramid of Time, Mandala, AND the Major Historical Event, The Great Pyramid of Time serves as a level I would definitely play! And yes, I also give it the honor for being the FIRST page to introduce cutscene transcritps! Overall, I give The Great Pyramid of Time the award of Best Level. 9. Land, Ocean, and Clouds I give Metachargers' level Land, Ocean, and Clouds the award of longest level! 10. Moonwatcher I give Moonwatcher by DetectiveSky612 the award of Best Backstory! Conclusion So, those were the page awards, tell me which are you're favorite pages in the comments section down below! Category:Blog posts